Electrical switches such as electromechanical contactors are employed in a variety of circumstances and in relation to a variety of different types of electrical systems including, for example, single-phase and multi-phase (e.g., 3-phase) systems. In many circumstances, the contactors govern whether high levels of power are provided to loads that demand such high levels of power, for example, electrical motors. Also, in many circumstances, the closing/opening of the contactors determines in particular whether high levels of current are allowed to flow through the contactors to the loads.
Operation in such circumstances can expose the contactors to various undesirable stresses. For example, as the contactors are closed and opened, the contactors can experience arcing and related stresses resulting from changes in the current flow that, over time, can result in the contactors becoming welded or otherwise worn out. Further, operation in such circumstances can also place additional stress upon the loads with respect to which the delivery of power is being controlled by the contractors. For example, excessively rapid transitions in the levels of current being provided to the loads can be detrimental to long-term operation of the load devices.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if an improved switching apparatus and/or related method could be developed for governing the delivery of power. In at least some embodiments, it would be advantageous if such an improved switching apparatus/method was capable of operating in a manner that reduced at least some stresses upon the switching apparatus itself. In at least some further embodiments, it would be advantageous if such an improved switching apparatus/method was capable of operating in a manner that reduced at least some stresses upon a load or other device in conjunction with which the apparatus was operating.